Secuestro en Navidad
by vivaelanime
Summary: Pareja: Ted Lupin x James Potter  Resumen: Ted se pelea con su novio por celos que no existen, esto provoca que se distancien, Ted lo intentará arreglar el día de navidad, ¿lo conseguirá o todo quedará como una relación pasajera?… ADVT: Lemon


One shot regalo de navidad para mitsui-chan (marta)

Pareja: Ted Lupin x James Potter

Resumen: Ted se pelea con su novio por celos que no existen, esto provoca que se distancien, Ted lo intentará arreglar el día de navidad, ¿lo conseguirá o todo quedará como una relación pasajera?…

Categoría: Romántico,

Advertencias: Lemon

**Secuestro en Navidad**

Ted Lupin estaba recorriendo frenéticamente el castillo de Hogwarts buscando a su novio, al que no había visto en unos días, por estar muy liado con los exámenes. Les preguntó a los hermanos y amigos de éste, pero no sabían nada. Y pronto, le empezaron a corroer los celos de imaginarse que su novio podía estar con otro, y si a eso le añadimos que por el colegio circulaban rumores de que su novio estaba con otro mientras él se pasaba el día estudiando, pues más.

Por eso, cuando le vio hablando con un chico algo mayor que él, muy cerca de su cara, hizo algo de lo que muy pronto se arrepentiría.

-¡James Potter Weasley! –gritó haciendo asustar a su novio y al chico que estaba con él- se puede saber que haces, no nos vemos en unos días y ya me estas engañando –dijo rojo de furia por los celos.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?, Ted –dijo sin comprender- yo no te estoy engañando –dijo viendo que la gente que había en el patio se empezaba a acercar para ver lo que ocurría.

-Entonces explícame que hacías besándote con ese tipo –y es que como estaban tan juntos a Ted le pareció eso, siento imposible claro, pero eso él no lo sabia- y ni siquiera te has acercado a mí en estos días –dijo sin ver nada mas que sus propios celos.

-Ted…no…es…lo…que…piensas… –intentaba explicarse entrecortadamente por el llanto.

-No te intentes justificar –le cortó- creí que eras diferente a los demás pero me equivoque, se ve que te gusta ser el centro de atención de todos los tíos –dijo para luego desaparecer hacia el castillo sin ver como había dejado a James.

Y es que el chico se encontraba completamente destrozado, de rodillas y con lágrimas rodando por las mejillas, mientras sus hermanos y amigos le ayudaban a salir de ahí, antes de seguir dando el espectáculo.

Eso había ocurrido hacía una semana y pico, y ya estábamos en la segunda semana de diciembre, todo el colegio estaba decorado y los alumnos contentos por las fiestas, pero dos alumnos no estaban muy contentos, James Potter lloraba por todos los rincones; y Ted Lupin que se arrepentía del daño que le había hecho a la persona que más amaba, ya se encontraba lo suficiente mal y encima el lobo le reprendía por lo mismo, pero él no pensaba dejar las cosas así no señor, iba a hacer algo para recuperar a su amor.

El plan era muy simple, secuestrar a James con el consentimiento de los padres de éste ya que su novio se iba a su casa, al igual que él, que tenía que pedir permiso a su tía, para que no les buscaran y le fastidiaran el plan.

El 25 de diciembre llegó pronto y en la Mansión Potter, James estaba abriendo sus regalos junto a sus padres y hermanos, recibió muchos regalos que no vamos a contar porque el que interesa en esta historia es el que estaba cogiendo en ese momento.

Era una caja mediana con un envoltorio rojo y un lazo dorado, y tenía una nota, que ponía:

"_Siento lo que te voy a hacer_

_T.L"_

James no entendió por lo que abrió el regalo y encontró una bola de nieve; de esas que tienen muñecos de nieve dentro y si las agitas cae nieve, no tuvo tiempo de admirarla ya que en cuanto la cogió con las dos manos desapareció de la casa.

A la vez que en la Mansión Potter ocurría esto, en una pequeña casita de Escocia estaba Ted bastante nervioso esperando a que su novio llegara con el traslador que le había mandado camuflado como regalo. En ese instante se oyó un crack de aparición, en la sala James apareció con pijama, mirando a todos lados desconcertado hasta que vio a Ted en la puerta.

-Ted, ¿Qué hiciste? –Preguntó sorprendido.

-Secuestrarte –dijo de lo más simple, como si no hubiera hecho nada.

-Pero ¡tu estás loco!, mis padres se pondrán histéricos –empezó a gritar James.

-Tranquilo, tus padres lo saben, les pedí permiso –contestó- yo necesitaba pedirte perdón por todo lo que te dije, yo estaba celoso, creía que me ibas a dejar, por ser un licántropo, y que por eso no nos habíamos visto en días, y luego cuando te vi cerca de ese chico, yo dejé al lobo tomar el control, sólo quiero que me perdones, no te pido que volvamos si no te sientes capaz, pero quiero que sepas que te amo y siempre te amaré –terminó para acercarse a la mesa y dejar un colgante- si quieres volver con tu familia sólo debes coger el colgante y decir "Mansión Potter" –dijo para luego irse a su habitación a esperar que su ex-novio se fuera.

James se quedó pensando lo que había dicho Ted mientras miraba el colgante, decidiendo si cogerlo o darle otra oportunidad al amor de su vida, pero pronto se decidió tiró el colgante al suelo y subió a buscar a su novio. Le encontró en una habitación con una gran cama.

-Ted –le llamó haciendo que éste se girara hacia él- te perdono y quiero estar contigo por favor no me rechaces –dijo con los ojos llorosos.

-Jamás, James Te Amo –dijo dándole un beso profundo que fue correspondido ansiosamente por el menor.

Entre besos y caricias se fueron acercando a la cama, estando Ted encima de James empezó a repartir besos por el cuello mientras le iba retirando la parte de arriba del pijama, el pelirrojo no se quedaba atrás, empezó a quitarle la camiseta a su novio, sin despegar los labios.

James no se dio cuenta cuando su novio ya le tenia desnudo debajo suyo, y éste todavía estaba con la parte de abajo, pero no quiso dejarlo así, por lo que se lo quitó con un pase de varita.

-Jejeje veo que estas ansioso –dijo risueño Ted.

El castaño bajó hasta el miembro del menor y le empezó a masajear, mientras miraba la cara toda sonrojada de su novio.

Empezó a masturbar el miembro del chico con una mano, recibiendo gemidos por parte del menor, y con la otra acariciaba su muslo, sacando gemidos del menor.

Estuvieron así hasta que James se corrió en las manos de su novio. Ted le puso tres dedos en la boca del menor para que los chupara, James lo hizo como si fuera un helado, hasta que terminó y Ted los introdujo en la entrada del pelirrojo, haciendo movimientos de tijera, con los dos dedos, para ampliar el orificio, estuvo así hasta que llegó a la próstata haciéndole pedir más a James. Retiró los dedos ante la protesta del menor para introducir su propio miembro lentamente, pero aún así no consiguió evitar sacarle alguna lágrima de James que fueron retiradas por los labios de Ted.

-Hasta que no me pidas que me mueva no lo haré –dijo Ted mientras acariciaba la mejilla de James.

El menor no tardó mucho en acostumbrarse avisando a Ted moviéndose, así empezó un baile de embestidas entre los dos amantes, donde se escuchaban muchos gemidos y te amo por parte de los dos.

-Ted, ya me vengo –dijo entre suspiros y gemidos James.

-Yo también, aguanta un poco, lo haremos juntos –dijo Ted

-¡Te Amo! –dijeron los dos a la vez que llegaban a su limite y se venían, Ted en el interior de James y éste entre los vientres de los dos.

Al momento se quedaron dormidos profundamente, abrazados y con sendas sonrisas de felicidad en su cara.

A la mañana siguiente, los dos se despertaron en la misma cama, el primero en despertar fue Ted que se quedó viendo a su pareja dormir, hasta que este despertó

-Mmh…..ola..Ted –dijo dormido.

-Hola, amor –dijo dándole un piquito- ¿Qué tal lo pasaste la noche? ¿Te gustó? –Preguntó

-Estoy bien, y por cierto me gustó mucho tu regalo de navidad –dijo pícaro refiriéndose a la noche pasada.

-Pero si ese no era mi regalo, o por lo menos no el único, Accio regalo de James –dijo haciendo que un pequeño regalo, con el mismo envoltorio que el que le trajo allí, se acercara y se lo entregó al pelirrojo.

-Gracias –dijo James abriéndolo, en cuanto lo sacó era un collar de corazón con dos iniciales "T&J" que le hizo soltar algunas lágrimas traicioneras, y acordarse de que él no tenia nada para su novio.

-Yo no tengo nada para ti –dijo apenado.

-El mejor regalo que podrías darme, es haberme perdonado y entregarte a mí –dijo cariñoso Ted- Feliz Navidad, mi amor.

-Feliz Navidad, mi lobo –dijo James besándole para volver a empezar a desatar su pasión.

Fin.


End file.
